Shots in the Dark, Flashes of Memories
by narutopower1991
Summary: On the Flashbacks, Memories, and Omakes of the Heir and Spare Series. You'll need to read my other fic Heir and the Spare to get some of the chapters, but maybe not all of them. Mostly about the relationships between the characters in the story. Chapter 3: Invitation Dilemma: Will Gokudera accept Nana's invitation to go to Tsuna's Party?
1. Chapter 1: Of Brother and Sister

**A/N**: Well considering how long it takes me to write between chapters in **Heir and the Spare: Rainbow Saint**. I thought I should write some drabbles and one shots during weeks that I don't update it, that way you won't have to trouble yourself by waiting over how long it takes me to update my stories. This fic **Shots in the Dark, Flashes of Memories** will cover glimpse of past, present, future, AUs, and other POVs of certain events from **H&tS:RS**, including some unrelated random KHR shorts. **While I'm on the subject I have a poll that you can vote for, so please vote on it**.**It's on the setting of the sister fic of Heir and the Spare: Rainbow Saint. So please vote on it, Please?** Any who, here it is a chapter in the life of young Tsuna and his sister, Himeko. Review and tell me what you think of it.

**Flashback 1: Of Brother and Sister**

For most of his life, Tsuna wasn't particularly appreciated outside of his family. Not to say that he was a bad person or anything, it just was that, outside of his home life, most people viewed him as a person who wasn't really worth knowing or even acknowledging. The reason for it was simply because he had no redeeming qualities, which for the most part lead to him being the butt of everyone's jokes or others doormat. Fortunately, he wasn't bullied extensively as one of his social status, would generally be. This was due to his sister's influence.

Were as he was the pariah of his school's social hierarchy, his sister on the other hand was basically the Queen. Excelling at anything and everything, Tsuna could never catch up to her. Himeko, while aware of her superiority over her brother, never really seemed to cared over such things, always did her best to include her brother in everything. (She preferred having fun than social standings than anything else.) However, even with her attempts to include her brother, Tsuna rarely ever accepted her invitations. Aside from the from the scorn he received from Himekos friends and acquaintances, (though it always baffled Tsuna how unaware his sis was over how unfavored he was from others, but that's what made her his imoutou), he was generally to nervous and embarrassed to deal with his sis' posse that he preferred to leave them alone than to shame his sis with his lameness.

Not that he minded sister going out with her friends, after all he got to see her at school, home, and those days when it was just the 2 of them. So he never really minded that his sis was surrounded by friends, not by much anyway. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything. His sister should be allowed to have fun outside with friends, butfo so long its always been like that.

Himeko was the more confident one, the more social one, excelling at anything and everything. And, he was just Dame-Tsuna, the clumsy one, friendless, worthless, and a nobody. Truth be told he never really cared that other people didn't like him, it was just that he hated not having the confidence to match the world head on like his sis. Even so, he generally made it an effort not to let such thoughts to linger too long in his head very often. Unfortunately, he'd been depressed for a while, which led to him in the middle of who knows where gasping for breaths.

While he may love his sister to bits, he always hated how abnormally perceptive she was to his emotions. Realizing that her older brother was depressed in not having hanged out with her in a while she decided to play 弟どこにいるの? (Otōto doko ni iru no?- Brother where are you?). What is it you say?

Well, considering how awesome Himeko sometimes considered herself, she was aware of her older brother's insecurities. So whenever she sensed that her brother was depressed she would kidnap her brother, take him somewhere secluded, and... she would let loose the neighbor's dogs on him. Watching him run for his life was always fun to watch and a healthy dose of fear would help him get out of his funk. Looking at her brother flee from a pack of chihuahuas and other midgets dogs from her binoculars, Himeko thought of other fun activities to do with her favorite Aniki.

**A/N 2**: Truth be told I have a lot of plot bunnies to write with, and originally I was going to post the newest chapter of **Heir and Spare** today, kinda, but I had to cut it half way because it wasn't working now I'm reworking on it. Hopefully, I'll add a new chapter on it by next week. If not then there will be a new chapter for **Shots in the Dark, Flashes of Memories** next week so until then Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk in the Market

**A/N**: So here is a small blip for what is going on with Himeko. Hope you enjoy.

**One Shot: A Walk in the Market**

In a random market street , calmly walked a young girl of 14 with a 2-year old black suit and fedora wearing boy on her shoulder. Truth be told it was strange that she could walk around with the boy perched on her shoulder. After all in a regular setting it would be strange to see a girl with a baby perched on her shoulder. I mean it's kind of irresponsible, it could lead to an accident were the baby could get hurt, and still no said anything out loud. Then again the kid did not appear to be in danger, so maybe it was alright.

Walking with almost no care in the world the girl began to deviate from main path and walked calmly to a deserted alleyway. Stopping in the middle of the empty space 12 men in white suits appeared almost out of nowhere. It was almost mechanical their movements as if everything was going as plan. They all took out their weapons guns, knives, brass knuckle it was obvious what their intentions were. They didn't need to say anything, no words were needed for the soon to be dead.

Standing calmly, the girl made sure to look at her surroundings and the number of enemies that surrounded her. Sighing in discomfort, she slowly took out from her shirt a small pole, during the same time that the men took out their own weapons. Twisting the pole she revealed the blade inside it. Holding the scabbard in her left and the short sword on her right. She knew that the baby that was perched on her shoulders was long gone and that she had full reign to do what was needed.

Staring at the man in front of her she knew to be the leader of the group, she simply stated in fluent Italian, "_Sai, penso che dovrei sentirmi offeso che la Famiglia Nocha sarebbe solo mandare sicari. A meno che dovrebbe avere almeno inviato l'erede. Ma, non importa, credo. Vogliamo porre fine a questa?_(_**You know I think I should feel offended that the Nocha Famiglia would just send hired thugs. At very least they should have at least sent the heir. But, it matters not, I guess. Shall we end this?**__)_" Gripping tightly on her choice of weaponry she dashed forward with a strong battle intent.

( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: ) An Hour Later ( :: [] :: ) ( :: [] :: )

Leaving the alleyway without a hair out of place, the girl walked back to the market place looking around the shops. Feeling a light tap on he shoulder, she didn't acknowledged that the baby had returned to her as if nothing had happened, in fact such occurrence was common and didn't need to acknowledge to much. Unfortunately, as she was aware he did not liked to be ignored, so with a slight tap of his foot he smashed he completely to the floor.

Raising her head she calmly replied to the baby's stare, "You know just because I don't say anything doesn't mean that I didn't notice you. I just had more important things to do, than to stroke that giant ego of yours." Without, batting an eye the child kicked her in the head.

"I didn't hit you for that. I just want to say that our time is up we have to get going. You are still not mature enough to be alone for prolong period of time outside the confines of Vongola influence." Retorted the baby without an ounce of emotion.

"Aw, really? Man, I shouldn't have wasted all that time playing around. I need to get something today. It's our birthday today, and last year I didn't get anything for Onichan, so I have to get him something today. I might as well just give him what I was gonna give him from the start." Picking her self up, she waited for the baby to jump on her shoulder as she began to head back to her room to prepare for the for Tsuna-Nii.

**A/N 2**: Wanted to write this before I posted the next chapter for **Heir and the Spare: Rainbow Saint** I have another chapter for Shots in the Dark before I post the chapter for Heir and the Spare. I wrote this intentionally vague because I'm still not sure for the setting of Himeko's Story so if you want to know more of Himeko vote on the poll, I need help to write her story. SO PLEASE VOTE, I NEED MORE VOTERS. Thank you please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation Dilemma

**A/N:** I'm posting this to let you all know that **I am not dead**. I am so sorry about not updating in a while. You know how life gets to you; problem is I also have procrastination issues. Plus, I also lost what I wrote so I had to rewrite everything. Hopefully this'll make up for things at least for a while. Even though I have the chapter 5 of **Rainbow Saint** written down on paper. I have yet to type it down. I've been meaning to post this, but kept on forgetting. So you'll be getting chapter 5 soon hopefully. So in the meantime, please be satisfied with this chapter. Gokdura-Centric. **While I'm at it, please vote on my poll for the setting of the sister part of ****Heir and the Spare: Heir Apparent****. I would like currently Mafia School is winning but I want more people to vote on it, before I make my final decision.**

**Invitation Dilemma**

**Day Before Tsuna's Birthday**

In the empty streets of Namimori, an irate teen with silver hair was walking infuriatingly by himself back to his flat after a day of begging and menial work. His flat couldn't really be considered much of a living space, not by a long shot. In an apartment complex that had definitely seen better days, it was a wonder that it hasn't been condemned by the proper authorities. Then again it was a place where immigrants and those of dubious standards could call shelter, even though the landlord forced them all to pay more than necessary for this crap shoot. Of course, no one would dare to object to the living conditions and pricing considering that it was either this or the streets.

Entering his room, which he didn't bother to lock up, he found his futon and fell on top of it. There was no reason to lock up, aside from the electric stove, the futon, and other miscellaneous objects, the room was practically bare. No bother to even steal from it. Everything he ever needed was carefully and meticulously hidden somewhere on his body. He hated the room, and he hated his life. But, it didn't matter, he just needed to find something to hold on to, even just a thread would be enough. Rolling to his back, he stared at the ceiling.

Sometimes he felt so tired, just wanted to curl up and sleep for a long time, but he knew he couldn't really do that. Life's a bitch, and she will kick you in the balls, if you're not careful, just for the laughs. Hearing his stomach grumble in protest, he realized that he needed to eat soon. Thank god that he was able to eat some of that woman's delicious food.

Food. FOOD!

Aw man, now he remembered, that snack she gave him. Rooting around his pockets, he found that pack of onigiris he was given. Now he didn't have to worry about feeding himself today. Saving his money for more important things, like dynamite ingredients and rent.

Wolfing down of on the savory snack, he couldn't help but feel jealous at that asshole Tsuna. Having a mother who worried about him and cooked him great food. That little shit was worthless, dumb as brick, and weak. It's a wonder that he was even alive. He looked as if the wind could just carry him away and never return. Nana would definitely be sad and lonely.

Sure she had a daughter, but she was away with her father, (divorced, maybe?). He could easily replace that Tsuna brat, hell it would be an improvement. Man, bet he'd have a room to himself with an actual bed. With his skills and good looks, she'd be proud to have a son like him.

Envisioning himself bringing an A+ test score to Nana, who gushed out how proud she was of him. He opened his eyes in shock. Damn it he shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that, he was a mafioso damn it.

He rolled to his side, as he finished the delicious onigiri. He took out his cigarette, lit it, and began to smoke. Inhaling that nicotine sweetness of the cancer stick, feeling the smooth burn, Gokudera couldn't stop thinking about what he had just thought about. He was going to become a bad ass mafioso, he couldn't let family fantasies get to him. Although, now that he remembers Nana had asked him to come to Tsuna's birthday party tomorrow.

He didn't get them at all. Seriously, both looked as if they couldn't survive a well placed punch, and yet they kept on acting as if being around them was the greatest thing ever. Why did she invite him at all?

**He wasn't invited to parties, he crashed them.**

Besides, what was he going to do in a party like that? They weren't going to offer alcohol or smokes, no _dancers_, or even a decent form of entertainment, nothing at all that he was accustomed to. But... it was nice to be invited for a change. Sure, crashing a party was fun and all, but he couldn't really deny that he felt nice to be invited. Not that he'd really ever been invited by anyone before. Not when he was living in that house if he wasn't entertaining his father's guest no one wanted him around, nor at school. When he left he was so far down in the mafioso hierarchy that he was basically outside it, no one wanted him in their '_parties_' or to be with him at all.

It has always been like that, only him alone with no one to hold in comfort. Few people have truly touched his life, but even they never stayed long enough to be with him, Shamal, Bianchi, and Mother. Aside from them he was always alone. Sure he knew people, you couldn't live without having a few contacts, but they would sooner sell him out than to be around him. It's always been like that nothing he hasn't gotten used to.

Yet, here he was contemplating about whether or not he would go to a silly little birthday party. He had more important things to do, but why couldn't he stop thinking about it? They obviously didn't ask him to come because they wanted him to, right that's what happened. The only reason he was invited was because Tsuna most likely didn't have any friends, so they needed him to help fill the party. That's why they invited him they only needed him for something, they didn't want him. That's why he won't go.

After all he already has work to do tomorrow. Even if he wanted to go he couldn't, he had important work to do for the Tsuribari. If he succeeds he would be able to get at least a foothold towards everything he's worked for. Now that was better than going to itsy bitsy birthday party.

Well, maybe he'll have some time to go if he could wrap it up fast enough tomorrow. He won't need to bring a gift. Just bringing himself to it would be gift enough.

**A/N 2: **Sorry that I haven't posted anything. When I wrote this chapter it was just going to be about Gokudera just finding pros and cons of going to the party, but then I had to describe a little about his current living situation, which will be discussed on the main story later on. I also wanted to deal with his conflicting thoughts of Tsuna, and Nana. I'm pretty sure that Gokudera was a kind of lone wolf in the Mafia world. Which means that he has no way in dealing in normal situations and that adults confuse him in many ways. Especially, motherly adult females, considering his issues with his parents and the circumstances of his mother's death Nana will in the most part become a major weakness for Gokudera and his frayed emotions. Plus, if you think about it, in many stories and in the canon Tsuna and Nana are both kind of way to kind and forgiving, seriously one should question their survival instincts. I ended it kind of ambiguous mostly, its better that way. Help you anticipate for the next Chapter of **Rainbow Saint**. So thank you for your patience, I hope that you read and review this chapter. Plus, I hope that more people would follow and favorite this. **While I'm at it, please vote on my poll for the setting of the sister part of ****Heir and the Spare: Heir Apparent****. I would like currently Mafia School is winning but I want more people to vote on it, before I make my final decision.**


	4. Ch 4: Acquisition of a Guardianor Not

**A/N:** Since I'm still writing the Eighth installment and Sixth Chapter of Heir and the Spare, I wanted to write something in between. Hopefully, I'll be able to write another update of Shots in the Dark, Flashes of Memories before I post that chapter. This chapter is about Himeko, and what sort of person she is. Hopefully, you'll like her; she's still a child, so go easy on her. This is before any of the stories happened so it's like a prequel or something. **Please while you're at it vote at my poll so far I've gotten 13 votes with Mafia School and Vongola HQ seemed to be at a draw.**

**Acquisition of a Guardian…or Not**

Walking in the silent streets of Italy, a young girl with a baby on her shoulder was simply exploring the streets they were. This girl was wearing a simple sea green blouse, knee long cardinal red skirt, and black flat shoes with knee high white socks. With her wavy platinum blonde that reached to her shoulders, cognac brown eyes, and silky smooth milk skin, she was the gem in the street without even trying. Even with the child on her shoulder.

A very strange sight indeed, even so the baby was kind of cute, with his black suit and fedora with a chameleon on it. Such strange beauty was difficult to get near with so she was easily able to walk unmolested in the streets.

She entered a thrift shop, walking calmly to the clothing section, weaving around the clothing racks looking around; she entered a changing room, letting the drapes hide her. Patiently waiting in the enclosed space, she soon took out her hand, as a shadow dawned on the drapes, and grabbed someone outside. All the while the baby on her shoulder leaped off.

Pulling the person in, she wrapped herself around them and spoke.

"You know it's not nice to stalk a girl on the streets. People might take it the wrong way." Sliding a knife from her sleeve she slowly and purposely dragged it to her hostage's neck. "Now tell me who you are, what you want, and I might just leave with your neck intact."

Looking at the grass green eyes and the obvious silver hair on the boys face, the young girl smiled an innocent smile that belied her intention.

As her hostage looked at her, he knew that he couldn't bullshit his way out of it or even blasting his way out. Even so, wrapped around by her and held at knife point by this powerful girl he still couldn't help but notice her power and he was drawn to it. And, yet strangely rather than feel threatened by her in the position she held him, he didn't feel as if he was in danger. He was looking at a superior, who wasn't dismissing him. He could never lie to her.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato, I'm a freelancing mercenary specializing in . I, I, I was hired by Reborn to attack you, and if I defeated you, I would become the new Vongola Decimo. I, I'm sorry Himeko-"

Cut off before he could continue, Himeko smiled happily, "If Reborn wanted us to fight then let's, come with me. You may just become the next Decimo, Hayato-kun." Dragging the silver teen from the changing room, the blonde was excited by the prospect that Reborn brought her. She was getting bored just window shopping, this boy here could help her and she him.

( :: [] :: )( :: [] :: ) Change of Scenery ( :: [] :: )( :: [] :: )

In an undisclosed warehouse, both teens were facing one another from a distance. Himeko, Decimo Heir of the Vongola Famiglia against the freelancing explosive expert and mercenary.

The blonde heir scarcely glanced at the small black figure floating on a hot air balloon. Taking out her sheathed sword from her person, she slowly pulled her blade from its sheath, as she stared the silver teen take out the dynamites from his person. Throwing the sheath away, they began their battle the instant it hit the ground.

Plunging forward the silveret, the heir made sure to end the battle as swiftly as possible. Seeing her opponent throw his dynamites at her the instant the battle started, she swiftly, yet gently, pushed away the dynamites from her path doing something like that was child's play. Rushing toward at an unbelievable pace she knew that with just his dynamites he wouldn't be able to hit her, so unless he had something else this would be over way too soon, a disappointment in all truth.

In all fairness Gokudera had not anticipated that she would be as quick and skillful as he witnessed her to be. True he didn't actually thought that he would win this battle, but if he didn't show a good performance there would be no way that she would ever accept him into the fold. Even though it was going to hurt, he pulled out a miniature dynamite and lit it. With a smaller fuse, it blew up before the Vangola heir could swat it away. As both fighters were flung out of the way by the resulting explosion the other dynamites that weren't dealt with by Himeko exploded as well.

As the resulting explosion ended, a disoriented Himeko and Gokudera picked themselves up. This time even more ready to continue.

The silver teen knew that he didn't have a lot to go for before he would be beaten so he decided to go for that. Throwing his double bomb again at the rushing heir, he saw the glint on her eye that said, _really you're trying that again?_ Seeing her swat away the dynamites he was glad that she didn't hit _those_ with her blade. With a smirk he watched gleefully as the miniature dynamites exploded a lot closer than she had believed that they were. As he threw a barrage of dynamites at his fallen opponent not caring that it was maybe a bit overkill.

It was amazing how by mixing his miniature dynamites with his bigger dynamites no one would've suspected that dynamites that looked as if they were heading towards you from afar were really right next to you ready to explode. Waiting for the smoke to die down he wanted to know if maybe, he could may have won.

As the smoke cleared, he noticed that she wasn't were she was supposed to be. Looking around trying to find her a blade was found close to his neck as he felt a figure in his back. Not only that but he felt the sharp sting of a knife on his back as well.

"H-how did you survive that?" asked a surprised silver teen.

"No, the better question is what to do to you know that you lost. I could leave you here, kill you, or whatever. Now tell what should I do?" Spoke a calmed heir, though he knew that it was a rhetorical question she already had passed her judgment on him.

All he could do was pray.

Seeing the blades withdraw his hopes elevated thinking that maybe today his prayers would be answered. But, hearing her footsteps recede as she walked away his hopes began to wither. Not understanding her choice he began to walk forward looking directly at her back.

Stopping, Himeko looked behind her. She knew that he would follow her, if only he stood there like an obedient puppy she wouldn't be force to do this.

"Really, do you follow everyone who can kill you or is it just me?" Before Gokudera could blink, there she stood the Vongola Heir with her blade pointed directly to his chin. And, he realized then and there that she could have killed him anywhere and anytime, she was that far above him.

"I mean I know I'm pretty but I don't really like stalkers that much. But, it seems as though you want to be punished even more than you've taken so far," she continued.

As the baby with the fedora appeared on her shoulder, he spoke matter a factually, "You know it is the laws of the mafia in that those who lose to another become a the others subordinate. He is not a member of any famiglia so that already makes him a part of your fagmilia. You of all people should know that rule Baka-Hime."

Staring blankly at Gokudera, he had no idea what she was thinking, but her gaze scared him terribly so. He felt too bare and raw and he didn't like it.

"No, I really don't believe that you'd fit in my famiglia, if that's what you want. Perhaps if you grow up more but right now all I see is a petulant child who has no idea what it means to be a mafioso. I suggest seeing more of this world. I think it'll expand your horizon, well so long as survive that is. Well so long Hayato-kun I hope you don't disappoint me." Leaving a shocked boy behind her, Himeko knew that she had crushed his world, but she didn't cared. Whether he survived or not was anyone's guess.

"He would have been a great addition to your famiglia you know," a nasal voice spoke out loud after both, girl and baby, had returned to the streets.

"I know, you don't get people like that very often. Which is why I want you to call the Japanes branch and tell them that if they see Gokudera Hayato to bring him in the fold. Start him in the very bottom and see how he grows. As he is now though it would never had worked well between us... The only way he would ever have found any satisfaction in our world would be if he bled for and he hasn't so far, not by a long shot." Agreeing with her silently, the baby had decided to do just that. A call from Reborn would certainly help things a long.

A childish ringtone broke the silence, as Himeko picked up her phone she knew just who was calling. "Huánghòu, whatever you're asking I'll do it. Yep today is such a great day, I doubt anything you'll put me through will get rid of that. Okay, I'll see you there ciaou." Finishing her call, she knew that her annoying best friend would no doubt mess with her all day, but it was too beautiful of a day to be alone. Plus, they had a lot to talk about.

**A/N2:** I know, I know this was too long. Sorry that I took so long but I just been distracted so much with being obsessed with Marvel's Young Avengers and Runaways series that I completely forget to type anything. Thankfully, I've already read enough fanfiction and comics to sate me. So I'll continue my postings. By next week or so I'll post chapter 6 of Heir and the Spare. I wrote this because this is going to be series of chapters of how Tsuna's Sister, Himeko, met with all of Tsuna's Gurdians, plust it tell more about who she is, and what she's about. I haven't fleshed her out yet so hopefully writing these chapters would help me with that. Next chapter will be about how she met Yamamoto when she was younger. Tell me what you think of her, pleas read and review.


End file.
